Poisoned Roses
by littleEgodemon
Summary: Tumi and Seea are brothers who are both attending Ouran High School on their fathers order to make friends with the children of other powerful families, but as anarchy ensues in their home they discover a dark family secret and the real motivation for them to attend Ouran.


It had finally arrived. My father had just transferred me to a new school called Ouran to better prepare me for becoming the head of the Bund family. That was bullshit, he was just sending me there so that I could become friends with other teenagers who were in powerful families, but I didn't really care, I was glad to leave my old high school. It was run down and looked like something out of a horror movie. I had been waiting for the school uniform to arrive in the mail. I was going to wear regular clothing but my father said that I should look like a belong there. It had finally arrived in a small brown box. I quickly opened it. I was then suddenly rushed by our butlers and maids. They picked me up over their heads. It wasn't too difficult for them since I didn't weigh that much. And I wasn't that tall either. I wasn't very short but smaller than most guys. they began marching me up the stairs. I motioned towards the uniform that I had dropped when I was rudely picked up. one of the maids grabbed it and began trotting along the group . I knew they were taking me to my room to change me into my uniform. I wish they wouldn't make such a big fuss about it though. we reached my room and as soon as they opened the door they threw me on the bed and began undressing my pajamas. they had finish taking off most of my clothes when they pulled out the uniform . they kept it at an angle that I couldn't see. all I could see was that it was yellow. they began to snicker and giggle. I tried to readjust to be able to see it but they kept getting in the way. I felt a sudden shiver down my spine and was suddenly blindfolded. they began putting my uniform on me. I struggled to get the blindfold off but they held my arms in place until finally they took it off. I walked over to the nearest mirror to see how I looked. I practically leaped out of my skin when I saw myself. I was wearing a dress, a yellow dress with ribbons in my hair. I must not have noticed since I was struggling so much. they sent the wrong gender uniform. it was so tight and uncomfortable and the yellow seemed to stick out more on my creamy skin. I was suddenly picked up again but this time I wasn't going to make it easy." What the hell is this!? why would you dress me in this knowing it was the wrong uniform?" I struggled to get free of their grip but it seemed like their grip would get tighter the more I struggled. finally one of the maids looked at me and said in a cheery voice. "your brother promised to raise our salaries if we did this." she smiled a wicked smile. of course my brother put them up to this. this was payback for putting spiders down his back during one of our father's meetings. well id have plenty of time to get him back. he was a second year at ouran and although I was going to be a first year I'd have plenty of time at lunch to get him back. we reached the gates of our estate where a car was waiting for me. They put me in car, wished me a nice day and drove me away

when I reached the school I was amazed at how big it was it had its own little neighborhood of buildings. I knew for sure their was going to be a good place to hide. the car stopped and I got out and was instantly irritated. their was my brother. in the boys uniform waving me over. I could hear the other students whispering. "bro is that Seea's girlfriend?" one of the boys whispered to his friends " I think their siblings look at them they have the same skin color and the same green eye color ." "yes!" another boy shouted aloud "that means we have a chance! we just need to keep her from the host club." their was look of determination in every boys eye. I began to walk towards Seea. he kept smiling and waving. he knew I wouldn't kill him right in public but today I was willing to make an exception. I reached him and was so ready to strangle him but I couldn't. mainly because everyone had their cell phones out calling each other to make sure to steer me away from the host club. who was this host club they kept mentioning. I couldn't finish pondering the possibilities of who they were because Seea grabbed my hand and began walking. he kept grinning as if he had accomplished something. I moaned, I would have to wait to get my revenge.

We walked for about twenty minutes before I finally got a chance to escape and find someplace to hide. We were walking past a jar that looked very expensive. I reached out for it but Seea saw me doing this and yanked me back. I knew that after this he was going to keep a close eye on me so I had to escape now or forever be stuck dressed as a women. as he pulled me I pushed into him with as much force as I could muster. He fell back and let go of my hand to catch himself and I made a mad dash for the nearest janitor closet. This was a big school there had to be hundreds. As I was running I gained a new respect for my maids and my aunts. It's fucking impossible to run in a dress. They make it look so easy in the movies. and even though the dress I was wearing was loose enough where I could move my legs I could barely see where I was stepping and it was amazing I didn't trip over it. I finally found a place to hide, it was a abandoned private bathroom for the teachers, I swung the door open and ran inside, locking the door behind me. I Caught my breath and deciding to see if this dress had pockets and if the butlers were nice enough to put my iPod in it. there wasn't but they did attach my iPod to my the inside of my dress. I plugged my headphones in and got comfy. it was going to be a while be a before I got out.

I heard the school bell ring meaning I could finally leave the crummy bathroom. it was so cramped and the floor felt wet. I knew Seea probably went home if since that would be his only safe haven from me. I began to walk the halls, it was the end of school so most people went home. the inside of the school was actually quite beautiful now that I had the time to look at it. I walked for a bit before I came across a large group of girls. they were huddled around a large door that read music room three above. more girls appeared with a look of agony on their face like if their was their long lost lover or something. soon curiosity got the best of me and I investigated. I hid behind a small table which had a flower pot on top. I listened closely to the girls conversations. most were wondering if the club had been cancelled or perhaps the Hosts were sick. the thought of one of the hosts being sick made the girls go crazy. they began running around-in circles screaming "please don't be sick! what will we do without the hosts?!" the doors to the music room then suddenly swung open. the girls squealed with delight. they began rushing in madly not caring whether they pushed each other to the ground. I laughed a bit but managed to hold it back for the most part. a large rumble then started from behind me. I turned around quickly expecting the worst. I was right a mob of boys with a evil look in their eyes was charging right at the girls. "keep her from entering the music room!" the boy at the head of the mob shouted. I wandered which girl they were talking about. then I remembered I was still in my dress. I had completely forgotten to take it off. there was even a extra boys uniform in the bathroom. I felt very ashamed of myself for being so stupid. for now I had to make a choice, either deal with the mob of boys or try to swim through the sea of raging love. I dived head first into the sea.

the girls must really have wanted to go to the club today because they were literally trampling on each other, some of the girls had footprints on their dresses. others had what looked like battle scars on their arms and faces. I was halfway through when out of the flood of girls came this huge shadow. I looked up to see if I could make out what it was. not until it got closer did I realize what it was. it was a another love struck girl. she had jumped over the crowd and was going to body slam her way through and I was her next target. she hit me with a thud and bounced off me onto the ground then slid on her belly through the doors with her arms extended out, taking girls out at the legs. she had knocked me to the ground and I couldn't catch my breath. every time I tried to stand up I would be knocked back down. my legs and arms were bruised from all the girls rushing by. I curled up and waited for all the girls to cross. then someone stuck their hand in front of me. I looked up to see who it was. if it was Seea I was going to drop kick him but instead it was a girl. she had sensitive yellow eyes and a shy smile , she had a more round face, her hair was jet black and stopped when it reached her neck, in her hair was a large green ribbon. "um do you need help up?" she said in a shy voice. "yes. thank you." I said gratefully.

"I wish more people at this school were like you." She blushed at the compliment

"my name is Sasha Leo." She said starting to lead me through the crowd into the music room.

I tried yelling my name over the girls squealing

"I'm Tumi!" She looked back and smiled at me as we entered the room. I blinding light came out of nowhere and by habit I let go of Sasha's hand to cover my eyes. I was being pushed in by the girls. I opened my eyes. It was still pretty bright but I could make out the silhouette of about seven boys. I then heard them say as a group. "Welcome."


End file.
